A Second Chance
by TheNewMrsMalfoy
Summary: When Hermione's 17th birthday comes, she finds out that she isn't who everyone thinks she is, and as her friends don't talk to her over the summer, her views in life begin to change... What happens when some people find out her blood isn't as muddy as they thought it to be? Will her friends stay loyal, or turn their backs? And will she find love along the way? Rated M. Lemons.
1. A Second Chance

I woke up in a terrific mood, but that ended quicker than I'd of liked it to. When I stretched, I felt cramped and uncomfortable, like I had some how grown dramatically in the night. I got up and walked to my bathroom, turning on the light as I walked inside. When I looked up into the mirror, I screamed, not recognising the person in the mirror, it was then that my world went black.

.

.

.

When I came to, my parents were hovering above me, whispering in hushed tones. I kept my eyes closed and strained to hear all of their conversation. "...how do you think she's going to react…" I heard my mother hiss, before regaining control and talking lower. I had never heard her speak like that before, so mean sounding. Especially to my father. "Well, how the bloody hell am I supposed to know? How exactly would you feel if you found out your WHOLE life was a complete lie. Or the cause you've been fighting so hard for is your own fathers?" I fluttered my eyes, as if I was just now waking up, oblivious to anything they may have said. "Mom? Dad? What's wrong with me?! Why do I look so… Different?" I said the word like it was a curse, because, all though I was insanely attractive now, I felt it was a curse because of whose daughter I was. Of whose blood I had running through my veins right now. The Dark Lords' of all people. I was however gorgeous. My bushy brown hair was now in elegant spirals down my back, reaching just to my waist. My once plain brown eyes were now a emerald green with starbursts of silver. Where my skin had been slightly tanned before, I could now rival Draco Malfoys paleness. I looked like a porcelain doll. Before, I had a very boyish figure, with almost no curves at all, and a B-cup. Now, I had a hourglass figure with Double D breasts and a nice bum, if I must admit.. I was brought out of my thought by my "parents" beginning to talk to me. "Well, Hermione, we ought to start at the beginning…." My father stalled. "Hermione, you're not our daughter. You're Lord Voldemort's child."

There was no sugar coating, no tenderness or anything in the tone of the woman who had raised me for seventeen years. I was shocked. I could feel myself rapidly opening and closing my mouth, trying to find something, anything really, to say. "H-how've I been kept a secret for all these years? Who are you?" They looked as if they were guilty, not quite wanting to answer my questions. However, my "father" spoke first, "Seventeen years ago, today, you were born and your mother died. Your father, at the time could not raise a child without his wife. So, he entrusted you into our care, his most loyal followers of course," my "mother" and "father" puffed their chests up in pride at this, and I felt momentarily disgusted. "You're deatheaters." It was more of a statement then a question. "Yes." They both replied simply and at the same time. "We raised you as a muggle, in the muggle world, and lived the muggle way for your safety. If anyone would have found out that the Dark Lord, had had a child, your safety would have always been threatened. We suppose your fathers glamour charm was much, much more ancient and complicated than a regular glamour charm, because not only has it lasted for seventeen years, but it also somehow fooled the sorting hat into putting you into Gryffindor, instead of Slytherin." I slowly let all of this new information sink in. I wasn't sure what I would tell people. I was different now. As this thought ran through my mind, a owl came through the open window and dropped a letter from Hogwarts in my lap. It was addressed to "Miss. Riddle" thats me now...


	2. Meeting The Lord

The rest of my summer was spent with my adoptive parents, or as I now like to call them, Layla and Theo. Layla and Theo were very nice people, even if they were Death Eaters. We still treated eachothers like a family and what not. But, they had been especially helpful to me. All summer, they had been prepping and grooming me for "Pureblood" society as they liked to call it. I didn't much care for this part of my training, it was all etiquette and history. My favorite part was the combat training, they had taught me all sorts of new spells, charms, and curses. As they said, I could now probably rival my father in a fight. Who, by the way, I still have not met officially. At least not as my father, versus the maniac trying to take over the world.

I knew I'd meet him soon though. That's what all this training has been for. It's for the Grand Ball at the end of the summer. It was a ball for the upcoming Death Eaters to receive their Dark Marks.

"Hermione," Layla said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You'll be expected to take the Dark Mark."

I looked at her as if she was stupid, "No."

"Yes!" She demanded. "Your father will be disappointed if you don't."

I frowned "I don't care. I am a member of the order, and I would never betray them." I huffed and stormed away to my room.

When I got up stairs to my room, I slammed my door shit and flopped onto the bed shouting in frustration. I hated this. I didn't ask to be Lord Voldemorts daughter. This had messed everything up, I hadn't been able to tell my friends all summer, Layla and Theo forbid me from telling Harry and Ron until I got back to Hogwarts. Doomsday was coming soon. School would start in two days. Tomorrow would be the ball, and that… I wasn't prepared for it. I laid there, lost in my thoughts for a long time before I ever fell asleep. Dreading tomorrow to come..

.

.

.

I was awoken by a swift tapping at my window. I looked up groggily and tried wiping the sleep from my eyes before I got up and went to open my window for a little owl carrying a note. I took the paper from the owl and thanked it. The tawny owl hooted softly before flying away.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I look forward to seeing you tonight._

_-Riddle_

I sighed, wonderful. My father sent me my first letter. Joy.

There was a knocking on my door, I turned around and crossed the space over to my bedroom door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hermione dear, come downstairs and get a bite to eat so we can start getting ready for the ball."

"Layla! The ball isn't for another," I looked down and checked my watch, "Seven hours!"

She smiled mischievously, "Yes well dear, we won't be getting ready here, and we will need every bit of that seven hours. Get to it!"

I sighed, and went downstairs to the kitchen, looking in the fridge for some sort of breakfast. I got out the milk and a box of cereal, pouring a bowl of cereal before scarfing it down in a hurry like Layla said. I ran upstairs and called to Layla, "What do I need?!"

"Nothing," she said appearing beside me. "Come now. We're going to do side along apparition.

I grabbed her hand and everything started spinning as the ground came out from my feet, I was jolted as they touched the ground again. I hated it. I saw we were at the Malfoy Manor…. Interesting. I walked beside Layla when she said, "Make sure nobody sees you. Nobody except for me and your stylists, who're muggles, are allowed to see you." I nodded at her, getting caught up in my thoughts, _muggle? stylists? what?_ I decided not to voice any of this and allowed myself to be lead into a bedroom as soon as we entered the manor. There were two very beautiful muggle women there.

The blonde one said, "Hello I'm Sasha and I'll be your hair stylist today. If you could please go and shower and shave, we will get started when you get out."

I did as she said, and came back in a bathrobe with my hair up in a hair towel. She dried my hair before taking a straightener to my hair and straightening out all of my curls. I could already tell it would be beautiful, but I had to quit looking as my make-up stylist came to do my face. I believe she said her name Sandra, but I couldn't remember. Oh well. I leaned back as I allowed myself to be pampered, and relaxed slowly.

I felt their ministrations finish, and I slowly sat up, opening my eyes and looking into the vanity. I almost didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. I looked stunning, and so so different then when I was Hermione Granger. It's still so odd for everything to be changed. My emerald green eyes were outlined in black, with beautiful eyeshadow technique. I was so pale, I looked like a doll with my big pouty lips that were now painted red. And my hair, it was perfect just about. It was up in a messy bun with little tendrils curling around my face and neck. I stood up as Layla and the two stylists helped me get my dress on without messing up my hair or my makeup. It was a stunning dress. The color matched my eyes perfectly, it had a tight corset, with a sweetheart neckline. The ballgown was absolutely beautiful with delicate silver beading all over. They gave me a pair of silver 6" heels to go with it, and I turned slightly green.

"Layla, I can't walk in those! I'll fall" I started panicking a little bit.

She smiled, "Don't worry, they're charmed to feel like flats." She winked at me and smiled, it wasn't until then that I noticed she was ready for the ball also.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"It's 7:57," she responded.

I gaped, "We're late!"

"We're arriving fashionably late dear. Lets go."

I followed behind her and we headed towards the sound of music….


	3. The Ball

As we walked into the ballroom, it went completely silent. Then the whispers started.

"Keep your head high, and shoulders square dear. You're the Princess here." Layla murmured from beside me.

I nodded and made sure to do just that. They were in for quite a shock one their precious Lord Voldemort introduced her… We kept walking, shoulder to shoulder, as the crowd parted on both sides to allow us straight to my father.

"Who is that?"

"She's stunning…"

"50$ I shag her first," I scoffed as I heard this remark. Bullshit. But, I just kept walking up to the stairs. At the bottom of them I stop.

"Hello dear," my father said bowing to me. I heard people gasp as he did this, for he had never bowed to anyone before.

I curtsied, "Hello, Lord."

He smiledat me tenderly, "Ladies, gentleman," he said, "This is someone of whom most of you, have formally known as Hermione Granger." There was an uproar in conversation for a moment before he hushed the crowd. "Yes, who all of you formerly believed to be a mudblood," he chuckled at this, "actually has purer blood then some of you." People looked around uneasily at this. "I would like to introduce all of you to my daughter, Hermione Riddle."

I tuned out everybodys reaction when he turned to me and began talking. "Would you like to help me with the gifting of the Dark Mark?" He asked with a little hope. "I understand if you don't want to Hermione."

I thought for a moment. This would be a way to get closer to him, and put some of my newfound skills on display. At the same time though, that was some serious dark magic that would bind her closer to somebody in some ways. And that couldn't happen, I was for the order. I shook my head just slightly and he instantly understand, and for that I was happy. He accepted my decision.

I took a seat on the throne to the right, and paid rapt attention as Lord Voldemort called up the first up and coming Death Eater, who happened to be Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoys best friend. I wondered where the blond was… I watched as the Dark Lord pressed the tip of his wand onto Zabinis forearm and a snake slithered it's way from the wand and settled itself onto the younger boys arm.

His knees buckled from beneath him and he cried out in pain. Then the crowd erupted into applause. I waited for the ceremony to finish before standing with my father as he announced for everybody to go about and enjoy the party. And that's what they all did. I watched as the one and only, Draco Malfoy made his way through the crowd before stopping below me at the stairs.

"Yes Malfoy?" I questioned.

"Well, Gr-Riddle, would you like to dance with me?" And then he gave me that smirk. How could I say no now?

Ello lovelies, it's your author, how's everybody doing? I'm working on this story and to say I'm excited is a understatement. I've updated twice today, and I may update later again tonight, because, well, insomnia is a bitch. Oh well, I have inspiration. Review please!

Next chapter is Draco's P.O.V.


	4. Off To Hogwarts

I'm so sorry you guys, I have had such a hectic time. I've had so many family deaths happen lately and it is such a stressful time at the moment but I will be trying to post more. Also to add on to that, I have had a horrid writer's block lately. Anywho on to Draco…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling has exclusive right.

Draco's P.O.V.

She took hold of my outstretched hand and it made my smirk broaden. I was shocked she accepted my offer, but I schooled my features, so she wouldn't notice. We began waltzing, I swept her across the floor, and she had an air of grace and dignity that suited any pure blood. For a moment, she reminded me of how she had in 4th year, at the Yule Ball. She had looked unbelievably beautiful then, and that's when I still thought she was a mudblood. Now, she was just about as pure as he.

"Why did you accept?" He murmured in her ear.

"I've changed Malfoy," and then she smirked, in true pureblood fashion.

And that, shocked me so completely, that my smirk fell for a moment before I regained my composure. The rest of our dance was spent in silence. When the music came to a end, I bowed and kissed her knuckles lightly, looking up and saying, "Have a good night, Miss. Riddle."

I sauntered away before she could even speak.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it, the ferret had left me there, mouth slightly agape and flabbergasted. I didn't know what to say. He had never once touched me until today, probably scared to get my 'dirty blood' on him. Now, that I was a pureblood, I could see he and I becoming friends. Of course, we could understand each other on a more intellectual level than most of our other peers.

What I had told him was true, I HAD changed. A lot, believe it or not. All this summer, the people who were supposed to be her best friends, had barely written her back. They didn't invite her to come to the burrow and stay, or to meet up and see each other. Or anything. She had received maybe 1-2 letters each from Ron, Harry, AND Ginny. All of whom were supposed to be her best friends and always be there. She hadn't even had the chance to tell them what had happened to her and tomorrow would be the day that she boarded the Hogwart's Express for the last first day of school. And that, made her sad.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy telling me hello without any malicious intent.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," I smiled at him and extended my hand.

He took my hand and bent to kiss my knuckles, "Pleasure to see you again Miss. Gra-Riddle," As he leaned back up, he said, "How are you enjoying the ball my dear?"

I smiled once again, "It's lovely," and to Mrs. Malfoy she said, "You have a lovely home Mrs. Malfoy."

"Thank you dear," she smiled warmly at me, looking around and admiring the guests and interior.

I turned as I felt a hand on my back, and seen my father, "Ahh, Lucius, Narcissa. I see you've come to see your Goddaughter."

I about choked on my drink then, before covering it up as a itch. I was there Goddaughter? What in the world? HOW?! The Malfoys' smiled at me, "Yes Lord, she's grown to be quite the wonderful witch hasn't she?"

My father smiled at him in response before whisking me away to the thrones in the middle of the room, once we got there, I heard him mumble a spell.

"What did you cast?" I asked curiously.

"I cast a modified version of muffilito, it lasts longer and has no loopholes so that I can talk to you without worrying about any of them." He smiled, slightly, "For tonight, we will stay here in Malfoy Manor, the room you will be staying in, will have your new school robes, books, and supplies. Also, your, cat is also in there." He said the word cat as if he didn't truly believe it to be a cat. I nodded and smiled, many people felt that way about my Crookshanks, but it didn't matter to me.

"You know I will be Head Girl this year right?" I wantedds to know what he thought, seeing as he was Head Boy in his time.

Slowly a smile crept onto his face, "Yes Hermione, i do know and for that there will be something special for you in your room. Do not open it until you are at Hogwarts. Promise me?"

"Yes, I promise."

We then begin chatting about simple things like different spells we had come up with, and he taught me a few new things, and I taught him a few too.

The night slowly winded down to an end, ending with us dancing before some people left, while others stayed and mingled with my father and the Malfoys'. Draco and I went up to our respective rooms with a "See ya tomorrow," before going to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up and went into the adjoining bathroom. I turned on the water, and stepped into the warm shower, letting it wash out all of the hair product and make-up from the night before, and most of all relaxing her tense muscles. She lathered her hair with coconut scented shampoo letting it rinse out before washing up and getting out of the shower so she would have just enough time to get ready to go to the platform, emotionally and physically that is.

When she got out, she wrapped herself in a towel and then wrung her hair up before wrapping it in a towel also, she went and sat at the vanity, pulling out her little make-up bag. She applied a little bit of eyeliner to her waterline before doing smokey eyeshadow and putting on a little bit of mascara and blush. She unwrapped her hair and muttered a spell for drying and volume, smiling at her reflection. She looked completely different now, with emerald green eyes, tamed spiral curls to her waist, and porcelain skin to rival that of Draco Malfoys'. She was stunning now, where as Hermione Granger she had just been pretty. She decided she liked the new- true her. Almost as much as she did the old her. She smiled at her reflection before going into her trunk and fetching some black skinny jeans and a tight black tank top with a over-sized hoodie and tie up black boots. She gave herself a once over before gathering her things and heading down stairs, where she could smell food and hear voices. She put her things beside what she assumed to be Malfoys' belongings and headed towards the smell of food. When she reached the dining room, everybody turned and said good morning to her, "Good Morning everyone," she smiled at them all, "How long until we leave?" She inquired.

"About 20 minutes dear, we don't live far from King's Cross, so we figured you could eat, and then we would be on our way," Narcissa said.

So I sat across from Draco, and prepared myself a bagel and a glass of pumpkin juice, we all finished quickly and were soon on our way to King's Cross. When we got there, Draco and I loaded our things on separate carts, and he and his family let me go first. I started running to the wall, before feeling myself cross through onto Platform 9 ¾. As soon as I had emerged, I could hear people begin to whisper about the 'new girl' if only they knew…. I strode towards the train, holding my head high and squaring my shoulders like I was taught, not letting the stares and whispers affect me. I boarded the train with my things, and went to find my friends.

A/N ;

How was it guys? Please review! I would love to hear what all you guys think.

-TheNewMrsMalfoy


	5. Hogwarts Express Pt, 1

Hermione finally sat down after looking through the compartments, and not finding any of her friends. Which, was understandable, she did happen to be pretty early. It was then that she started to think of her earlier conversation with her father…..

-Flash Back-

"Hermione, I do not expect you to keep this from your friends… But I do want to warn you, that if you do, it will harm your relationship with them. It will make them distrust you if you don't go ahead and tell them now. However, if you do decide to keep it from the, then we need to involve Draco."

I thought long and hard for a moment, "How would I explain all of this?" she asked, waving a hand in front of herself.

He smiled at her. "Well, just say you came into an inheritance… A magical one. That's all you have to say…"

-Flash Back over-

I sat there thinking for a long while after my father told me all of this. But then something popped into my mind… My Hogwarts letter this year, it addressed me as Miss. Riddle, even Hogwarts knew I was no longer a muggle, there was no way I could pull this off. After mulling through my thoughts for a moment, I stood and went to go and find my friends again, this time I was successful. I opened the door and was met with a, "Who the bloody hell are you?" from a disgruntled Ronald Weasley.

"Well it's me of course, or have you all not missed me?" the three of them paled once they heard my voice, and it shocked me down to my core. Did they no longer love me?

"'Mione, how've you been? You look really different.." That came from Harry.

" 'Mione! What the hell happened to you?" And that one was Ginny.

And Ron… Well he was just staring at me with his mouth wide open in shock.

"Close your mouth Ron, you'll catch flies." I sat down beside Ron and patted his shoulder lightly.

I didn't know how to just come out and tell them, and as I opened my mouth to explain myself, Harry spoke for me, "We already know 'Mione."

This time, it was my turn to look like a fool with my mouth hanging open, but it only lasted a moment. "Is this why you all have been ignoring me this summer?! Huh? Because of who I am?"

They all looked down and around guiltily, "Well you see… We weren't allowed to tell you any order stuff, ya know in case it got intercepted by one of your…. Parents." Harry told me, trying to let me know he was sorry. I knew at least he was, he had experienced the same thing in his 6th year when neither Ron nor I could tell him anything.

I now knew how Harry felt, but as I looked at Ron and Ginny, I believed that Harry would be the only one on my side for this. For now at least.

I turned slightly cold and met eyes with Ron and Ginny first before looking to Harry. "I promise you, I am still on your side. Would you like to check my forearms? I'm loyal to the Order, just because my father is who he is, does not change which team I'm routing for, the same one I have been for 6 years, with you Harry. I swear to it."

And with that, I walked out of the compartment, and to the Head's compartment where I would meet Malfoy and McGonagall.

A/N

A short filler chapter before I go and get ready for a funeral… I'll write more later guys 3

-TheRealMrsMalfoy


End file.
